


Sync

by Milly_A_5



Series: SenGen Week 2020~ Milly_A_5 [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Hence the title, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sengenweek, sengen, sengen both have the same idea, sengenweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly_A_5/pseuds/Milly_A_5
Summary: Six months into his relationship with Gen, Senku dreams of getting down on one knee.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2020~ Milly_A_5 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080557
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Sync

Senku wasn’t used to these feelings dwelling in his chest. In fact, he still had no idea how he managed to confess to Gen without entirely screwing up- let alone process the fact that they were dating. Even in this stone world, with the extensive labour they had to take on everyday, the two somehow found ways to spend time with each other, even if it wasn’t as much as they wanted. Both Gen and Senku knew that time together wasn’t something they’d get often, and they couldn’t afford to expect more than a single date night a month. And frankly speaking, this only made Senku love his partner more. Gen was a lot more supportive and understanding than he’d first assumed, and was incredibly grateful knowing he really was on his the Kingdom of Science’s side.

It had only been around half a year since the two had gotten together, but Senku felt his desire to be with Gen stronger than ever. This was one of the fundamental causes for him to create the little circle of metal, although it wasn’t the only one. Since day one, thoughts of marriage raced through his mind, though most of the time he ushered these thoughts away. It was only now that he really took the step towards his proposal.

It hadn’t taken a lot to get Chrome to help him out with the waxing and molding of the ring, though the sly grins and incessant teases he got in return kind of made Senku regret asking him in the first place. It was clear that nearly the whole village saw the boy’s love for each other  _ excep _ t the two lovers themselves. Because of this, both Kohaku, Chrome, and even Ruri on occasion would poke at them, although in the end Senku and Gen would eventually get caught in the laughter.

\-------------------

  
  


After making the ring itself, Senku struggled to come up with a way to actually ask Gen’s hand in marriage. He thought of inviting him to the observatory- the place where Gen first told him he loved him- but he felt he’d need to be a little more original. Bringing him to the place they’d first met at the ramen stand wasn’t quite as romantic as he aspired, and it wasn’t really a place they’d go to even for a date, let alone a proposal. With Senku overthinking for days on end, he was startled to see his one dilemma dissipate before his eyes.

“Senku-chan~.” Gen chimed, throwing off his train of thoughts. “Want to have a picnic in the sunflower field?”

  
  


\-------------------

Alas, the perfect moment arrived, and Senku wasn’t any less anxious than he’d anticipated. As Gen propped himself on his arms behind him and threw his head up to look at the sky, Senku slowly felt around his pocket for the little wooden box. 

“Isn’t the weather just beautiful today~” Gen sang, taking in the sweet atmosphere. He glanced over to Senku. “Senku-chan, you’re oddly quiet~ Is something the matter?”

Senku paused for a split second before shaking his head. 

_ You got this- just like we practiced. Come on! _

Senku inhaled, looking up at the clouds. “You know Gen, I was never one to fantasize over having a love life. Kukuku, I’m sure you know that better than anyone else.” He looked over to Gen, quickly looking back. “But here we are.” Senku shifted his body so he was facing the blue-eyed boy. “Asagiri Gen,” he said, taking out the box from his garb, “Will you marry me?”

As Senku opened the hinged lid, Gen put a hand over it, chuckling lightly. Slowly the blue-eyed boy pulled out a little woven box of his own.

“I guess we had the same idea, coming here~” the black and white-haired boy sang. 

Senku stared at the box, his expression shifting from confusion to a satisfied smirk. “So it’s a ‘yes’ then.”

“Yes!” Gen exclaimed, laughing softly. 

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


As they rose from the little blanket on the grass, Senku glanced over to Gen’s small woven box in which his ring was held.

“How’d you make that ring anyways?” he posed.

Gen smiled. “I got Kaseki-chan to help me~”

Senku chuckled. “Kukuku, makes sense.”

Gen giggled, wrapping a gentle arm around Senku’s shoulder. Slowly, he placed his own hand on the small of the taller boy’s back, pulling him closer. The blue eyed-boy’s face broke out in a smile Senku reflected his expression with a smirk of his own. The spiky-haired boy abruptly pulled his face closer to Gen’s, causing him to take a step back. The sudden shift resulted in the two of them falling on top of each other in a fit of giggles, sunflowers and pollen brushing against their skin. Nuzzling his face into Senku’s neck Gen hummed.

_ “I love you Senku-chan~” _

Senku grinned, whispering in the older boy’s ear,  _ “I love you too, Gen.” _

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


Both Gen and Senku were all smiles while making their way back to the village, hand in hand. As they approached the villagers' huts, Kohaku came out of nowhere, posing quite a threat to Senku’s heart. He took a step back, clearly startled.

“So,” Kohaku began, “When’s the wedding?”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 here we go~
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos if you liked the fic! Thank you for reading XD


End file.
